


Give Me Something For When You Leave (I Can Hardly Breathe)

by the_benefactor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x05, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cockroach Mechanic, F/M, Light Angst, Season/Series 05, kind of fluff, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: What should've happened before Murphy escaped.Or: The one where Raven always has a plan and Murphy doesn't like it.





	Give Me Something For When You Leave (I Can Hardly Breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Breathe by Mako.

"I have a plan," Raven says, looking at Shaw to try and read the gears turning in his head. Murphy looks between the two, concerned that Shaw is going to get them into some serious shit, which monumentally sucks balls because Murphy can't protect Raven while he has a shock collar attached to his neck.

The cockroach sighs heavily, a hand resting on his forehead.

"Raven, most of your plans involve explosions and rockets and almost always end in death. I can't see how that’s going to help us right now."

Shaw chuckles to himself and it might make Murphy growl a little. He doesn't like the guy.

Raven turns to look at Murphy with a small smile "then you'll like this plan," she says placing a hand just above his knee and giving his leg a little squeeze. Murphy looks frantically between Raven's hand and her eyes attempting to figure out what's going on. Unfortunately, his brain doesn't work as fast as hers.

Raven looks at him sadly and that's when Murphy knows that shit just got super fucking real.

At this point, both of them have forgotten that Shaw is in the room.

"I'll give you two a moment," the Lieutenant says, stuffing his hands in his pockets and making his way out of the room.

"How does he already know what the plan is? You two just met. Are you fucking telepathic now? I don't like it." Murphy rambles shaking his head exasperatedly.

Raven rolls her eyes moving to sit opposite him, tilting her head to the side as if letting him in on a secret.

"No, absolutely not! I'm not leaving this shit-ship without you!" Murphy exclaims enforcing every word.

"It's the only way. You can escape and get to the others. They only need me. You don't need to be tortured for no reason," Raven softens her voice, hoping to convince him.

"There is a reason. They're torturing me to get to you," he leans back against the metal wall, not even flinching at it's below average temperature.

"I know. And it is," Raven sighs, joining Murphy against the wall, their shoulders touching.

"I'm not leaving you here," Murphy reiterates.

"What happened to surviving?" Raven asks, cocking an eyebrow and turning to face him.

"That was before I spent six years in space with you," Murphy smiles, all coy and smart and beautifully annoying. Raven ducks her head hoping he won't catch her small blush.

Murphy knows what Raven is thinking, well, not entirely, her plan probably still involves explosives. But, he knows that Raven needs him out of the way to accomplish anything. If he stays here he’s deadweight. There's nothing he can offer Raven, no skills that he can bring to the table. If they ever did let him out of the Skybox he would've probably ended up as a janitor. That’s all he was good for on the ring anyway.

“I don’t want to be here alone,” Raven mutters, Murphy is almost too caught up in his own self-deprecating thoughts to notice. But he catches himself on Raven's somber tone.

“That’s exactly why I’m not leaving” Murphy replies matter of factly.

“I don’t want to be alone, but it’s the only way to stop this war. I don’t want to be responsible for killing the only living valley on earth, John. Do you?”

Murphy rolls his eyes and Raven takes the action as a sign that he agrees, begrudgingly.

She reaches into her bra, shifting her breast around to try and find what she’s looking for.

“Raven, if you wanted to get frisky all you had to do was ask,” Murphy says, sly as ever.

Raven scoffs, a weak attempt to hide a laugh “you can do better than that, John.”

“No, I really can't,” he replies, bashful and charming and making raven realise that she _really_ doesn't want to be here without him.

“Here!” Raven exclaims, pulling a small fingernail sized computer chip from her bra.

“I need you to take this back to the others. We need any advantage we can get. Monty should be able to figure out how to hack Eligius remotely and I can be here to make it easier for him.”

“There are so many things that could go wrong with this plan,” Murphy replies, grunting, snatching the chip from her hand and pocketing it.

“Have any of my plans ever not worked?”

Murphy grumbles some more choice words under his breath as Raven continues, “I'm sure Echo, Emori, Harper, and Monty are still in the forest trying to map out the location. All you need to do is get the chip to them.”

“This doesn't make me feel great.”

“I know, but at least you'll be free, sort of.”

“What to do you mean sort of,” Murphy pushes inquisitively, irritated by Raven's vagueness.

“Well, I can't actually disable the shock collar without giving away our plan and they know you're not smart enough to do it,” Raven says quickly, not wanting to cause any more tiffs, but stirring up a little trouble here and there is always fun.

“Gee, thanks, Raven.”

“It's fine, Bellamy wouldn't be able to do it either. Not that it's a swinging dick competition-”

“-you would know.”

“Is that an offer, Murphy?”

“Oh, so you do want to get frisky?”

Raven shoves his shoulder and lets a small surprised laugh slip, “Shut up and let me finish! Emori or Monty should be able to disable it but if not Echo can probably just cut it off”

Murphy shakes his head making a grumpy little turtle face that Raven secretly ~~loves~~ likes “no thanks, I'm not in the mood for decapitation.”

Before Raven can laugh or make a snide remark Shaw walks (or struts) back into the room. Murphy thinks he has a strut. A really douche-ey _mildly_ attractive strut.

“McCreary’s on his way back. If you have a plan now would be the time,” Shaw says, looking directly at Raven and disregarding Murphy entirely.

Raven turns to Murphy, her eyes taking in his face, hoping that they won’t be parted for long. She leans in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and planting a short kiss at the corner of his mouth. Instead of muttering _may we meet again_ she whispers “I trust you.”

Murphy sighs, knowing what he has to do. He gives Raven's hand a quick squeeze, not meeting her eyes. Not wanting this to be a goodbye. He gets to his feet and quirks his head to the side, “I guess this will be a classic punch and run.”

Suddenly Murphy swings his fist back before landing a well-aimed right-hook on Shaw’s jaw. Murphy sprints out of the room, not waiting a single second longer, knowing full well that even just a moment could cost him his life.

“Was that really necessary?” Shaw asks wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

“It had to look like an escape,” Raven mutters, her eyes not leaving the place where Murphy was last standing.

“Is this a good plan?” he questions, looking at Raven who has her good leg clutched to her chest.

“I think it might be,” she says, smiling slightly, but it doesn't really meet her eyes.

 

She really hates being alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Two fics in two days after not posting for almost two years is pretty damn good. Leave comments and kudos and maybe I'll keep them coming (if I have the inspiration). 
> 
> Come and freak out with me on [tumblr!](https://failing-at-being-an-angel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
